Camino
by sorgin
Summary: "Si me desvió del camino tiene permiso para dispararme teniente" Y llegado el momento ella no lo dudo, aunque aquel día moriría con él.


La eternidad es solo el suspiro que tarda el tiempo en recuperar el aliento. Ella lo sabe bien. La eternidad puede contarse entre los segundos que tarda su mente en conectar con su cuerpo. Por que aquel mísero instante era lo que separaba la vida de la muerte.

Un soldado dispara a matar, pero rara vez es consciente de haber alcanzado su objetivo. Y aunque lo crea siempre queda la duda de si no habrá sido su compañero. Cuando regresan al hogar ese pensamiento calma a la atormentada conciencia y en las oscuras noches los monstruos se esconden tras las puertas sin atreverse a salir.

Pero ella es diferente. Ella es una francotiradora y no una cualquiera, fue y seguía siendo la mejor. El sonido de las balas atravesando el aire fueron su canción de cuna y las vidas arrebatadas su alimento. No hubo fallos, no hubo dudas. Solo órdenes bien cumplidas.

Masacre. En una sola palabra definió una guerra, que como las anteriores carecía de sentido. El color carmesí tiño las doradas arenas del desierto y la tierra abrazo los restos mutilados de sus hijos. No hubo tumbas, no hubo oraciones. Solo las súplicas desesperadas de las madres que con sus cuerpos desnudos cubrían a sus hijos. Solo hubo víctimas.

Muertos o vivos ellos fueron quienes, arrastrados entre los despojos que había sido su humanidad, se vieron las caras en el campo de batalla. Mientras los poderosos se sentaban en las butacas de los cómodos salones y planeaban su destino. Ellos lucharon y murieron por una causa que jamás fue la suya.

El Fuhrer alzo los brazos y la ovación recibida despertó sus sentidos. Una nueva guerra se cernía sobre ellos y aquel hombre de cabello azabache sonreía ante la idea. Una mueca de asco se formo en su rostro y las náuseas se agolparon en su garganta. La muerte volaba en círculos sobre ellos y sus carcajadas resonaban en el alma de la muchacha.

El campo volvería a teñirse de sangre y dolor. Las lágrimas regarían las tumbas de los muertos y los animales se alimentarían de los putrefactos cadáveres. Y aquellos jóvenes que ahora aplaudían emocionados no podrían volver a sus casas. Los hogares quedarían destrozados en ambos bandos; aunque regresarán jamás serían los mismos. Sus espíritus se corromperían y sus esperanzas serían devastadas por el horror presenciado.

No podía permitirlo. Deslizo la mano entre los pliegues de su uniforme y saco el arma con un gesto rápido y preciso. El cañón apunto la nuca de aquel tirano y ella tembló ligeramente ante la idea. El sonido metálico del seguro capto la atención de aquellos que estaban a su alrededor y algunos se apresuraron a sacar sus armas buscando una amenaza no localizada. Tardaron casi un minuto en poder asimilar correctamente la información.

El objetivo se giro con lentitud y sonrió a la mujer de cabellos dorados que le apuntaba. La idea de ser amenazado por ella le resulto divertida. Avanzo un paso y el pulso se su asesina recupero la calma.

-¿Se puede saber a que viene esto Riza?- Pregunto con dulzura.

La mujer no contesto. Solo continuo allí con el revolver en alto, preparado para disparar.

-Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ya. No me hagas perder el tiempo.

-Infierno.- Fue un susurró casi inaudible y las lágrimas enjuagaron sus ojos color miel.- Te dije que te acompañaría hasta el infierno, y hace tiempo que lo cruzamos.

-Riza. Esto no es por gusto. Es una necesidad estratégica para la seguridad del país. O atacamos nosotros o lo harán ellos.

-Será una matanza. Un nuevo Isvhal.- Roy la miro sorprendido y trato de hablar. Miro al cielo y suspiro.

-Creo que esta lloviendo.- El también lloró. Comprendió el significado de aquellas palabras y por un momento estuvo a punto de creerlas.- Si cree que soy como él no lo dude teniente Hawkeye, hágalo.- El dedo se deslizo sobre el gatillo y este tembló ligeramente.- ¡¿A qué espera teniente?- Pregunto enfadado.

-A que se ponga los guantes señor.- La sonrisa de galán hizo su aparición y por un instante la mujer creyó ver un destello del hombre al que amo.

-Si me los pongo, será usted quien muera.

-Lo sé.- Le corto secamente.

Con un suspiro cansado el hombre accedió a la petición y sus seguidores se retiraron con precaución. Los círculos de transmutación se arrugaron sobre la piel y el los ajusto aún más. Apenas un metro, no había posibilidad para el error.

-¿Qué he hecho para que tengas que llegar a esto riza?-Pregunto disgustado.

-Te has salido del camino Roy.- El volvió a sonreír.

Los horrores que habían vivido debían quedar guardados e aquel pasado que ninguno quería recordar. Pero ahora que había hecho públicas aquellas ideas sus pecados acabarían contaminando a aquellos a los que habían querido proteger y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

-Sabía que podía confiar en ti.- Soltó un suspiro de resignación y alzó la mano.- Te prometo que será rápido. Te quiero Riza.

-Lo sé.- Dibujo una sonrisa cansada y el humo de la explosión cubrió su rostro durante un segundo impidiéndola ver a su atacante.-Te amo Roy.

Mustang no llegó a chasquear los dedos. Se quedo allí con la palma de la mano extendida y una sonrisa de felicidad iluminando su rostro moribundo. Unos brazos le atraparon en plena caída y el aroma de la mujer invadió sus sentidos. El pecho le ardía hecho pedazos y el río de su vida fluía dejando escapar su agonizante alma.

-No me dejes.- El grito le llegó opacado por la distancia entre los mundos. Tan cerca que pudo rozar sus labios y tan lejos que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para saborearlos.- Sola …- Escucho la palabra como si fuera propia y sus manos trabajaron por instinto.

Un chasquido hizo eco en el silencio y las llamas aparecieron de la nada. Las lenguas de fuego envolvieron sus cuerpos lamiendo cada rincón que encontraron a su paso. No hubo llanto, ni siquiera dolor, el alquimista de fuego se aseguro que así fuera. La primera llamarada los asfixió mucho antes de rozarles, pero las llamas siguieron brillando aunque su creador ya no pudiera controlarlas.

Un intercambio equivalente muy propio de un perro del ejercito. Una vida por otra, unos sueños a cambio de esperanzas y un dolor que tardaría en ser olvidado por aquellos que habían tenido que sufrirlo. Una pequeña parte de una guerra pasada que como los vicios había recorrido un largo camino hasta poder completar el círculo.

Muchos llorarían y pocos lo comprenderían, pero ninguno de los allí presentes volvería a pronunciar la palabra aniquilación. Dos simples vidas habían bastado para satisfacer el tributo de sangre que la guerra les pedía. Dos a cambio de millones, había sido un buen trato.

La milicia dispenso los honores a su líder caído, auque no hubo mucho que sepultar. No quedo piel, ni huesos, ni siquiera algún resto que podrían calificar como humano. Solo quedaron las cenizas. Unidas, inseparables, ocultas bajo la losa de una fría tumba que albergaba el nombre un hombre y el cuerpo de dos amantes.

El nombre de la mujer estaba condenado al olvido, a vagar entre las sombras de la historia por el crimen cometido. Y sin embargo su espíritu seguiría por siempre enterrado en aquel abrazo de amor eterno que su víctima le ofreció.

Porque ellos fueron los últimos héroes, los últimos caídos. Ellos cargarían con el pasado de sangre con el que mancharon sus manos en Isvhal y dejarían para las nuevas generaciones el inmaculado presente.

Porque ella fue su mejor tiradora, su mejor soldado, su mejor amiga. Porque ella acato las órdenes hasta el final. "Si me desvió de mi camino tiene permiso para matarme teniente" Y así lo hizo. Lo que se abstuvo de decirle es que ella lo acompañaría más allá de la vida, porque el infierno era demasiado grande para uno solo.


End file.
